Military of Spicy-Memia
The Military of Spicy-Memia is comprised of three different arms, the Imperial Memian Navy, the Imperial Memian Army and the Imperial Air Corps, with some other regiments and divisions used for ceremonial purposes or as palace guards. History The Memian Armed Forces were founded in late July 2016 following the foundation of the nation as it was clear that the nation needed to be protected from normie oppression and impact font cat memes. The Memian Armed Forces have been involved in few world events since it's inception but has grown rapidly to a point of near military industrial complex on a minor scale. The forces have been involved in combined operations during the First Chicken Goujon War and during the military coup of January 2017 (see Empire of Spicy-Memia ''for more information). Imperial Memian Navy '''Structure' The Imperial Memian Navy (IMN) is the primary and most prestigious force within the empire and consists of one frigate known as the IMN Dribbler. The IMN has two subsections - sailors and ship personnel and the regiments of the Imperial Marines. Sailors and Ship Personnel The Sailors and Ship Personnel of the IMN are approximately 179 men strong at all times with a further 34 in reserve. The IMN Sailors pride themselves on never losing a battle and always staying strong in the face of the enemy. IMN Sailors are also one of the most highly qualified and trained naval personnel in all of the Southern Pacific coming in as third after the Royal Australian Navy and the Royal New Zealand Navy. Uniform Number One Dress The IMN are issued with navy blue trousers, a navy blue tunic, with a seaman's undershirt and lanyard dress and white gators. As well as the IMN Naval Cap. Number Two Dress The IMN number two dress consists of white tropical shorts with white socks and a white seaman's undershirt. Depending on deployment or not they also were their IMN Naval Cap or they are equipped with anti flash gear to protect them during combat. Imperial Marines The second and most recently formed wing of the IMN is the 270 strong force of dedicated and highly trained Imperial Marines. The Imperial Marines are the most elite military unit in all of the Memian military and specialise in jungle and amphibious combat. The Imperial Marines are armed with the standard Arisaka Type 99 rifle but have been known to use Martini-Henry rifles in long range combat before. Equipment The Imperial Marines are outfitted with the standard equipment of the empire but contain different military uniforms from the rest of the military. Similarly to the IMN and the IMA they have two forms of dress for different occasions. Uniform Number One Dress Number one dress of the Imperial Marines consists of a white Wolseley design of pith helmet with the addition of a spike or tip to the helmet, white gloves, a white belt, a navy blue tunic and navy blue trousers with a single red stripe down the seam. Number Two Dress Number two dress for the Imperial Marines is similar to the design for the IMA number two dress but consists of regimental feathers or pith helmet decorations. The number two dress can also consist of heavy duty overcoats in extreme conditions. As seen right Imperial Memian Army Structure The Imperial Memian Army (IMA) is the largest military force to date in the Memian military, the force of 325 soldiers and an auxillery force of 79 men, is a formidable land force in the region. The force contains two main armies - the Imperial Army and the Royal Army. The largest force is the Imperial Army and the second largest but mostly a garrison force is the Royal Army. The Imperial Army is the main fighting force of the IMA and has seen combat in all wars of the empire. Equipment Much like the rest of the military of Memia the IMA uses the Arisaka Type 99 bolt action rifle and equips it infantry with uniforms similar to that of first world war British desert troops and that of the Italian African uniform used in the Second Italian-Ethiopian War. Uniform The uniform of the IMA consists of two numbered forms of dress as seen below. Number One Dress Number one dress is the ceremonial dress of the IMA and is worn for parades and ceremonies, it consists of khaki shorts, a khaki shirt with a black belt and a Imperial Service Cap. Number Two Dress Number two dress is the common uniform of the IMA and is worn int o combat and as uniform when at home or garrisoning of the islands. The Uniform consists of a Wolseley Pith Helmet, khaki shorts, khaki shirt and green and cream shaded socks. The number two dress is often worn with the field equipment of a equipment belt and an ammunition holster as well as other field equipment depending on the situation they are deployed to. Imperial Air Corps Structure The Imperial Air Corps '('IAC) was founded as the latest addition to the main arms of the Memian military. The IAC is by far the smallest of all major arms of the military in Memia and has seen little combat in recent wars. The IAC is organised into two fighter wings and one bomber wing, one of the fighter wings is based not far outside Port Hardenhuish at the 'Mike Myers' Acting Career Memorial Airfield' four miles from Port Hardenhuish. The second fighter wing of the IAC is situated at 'Arkinstall Airforce Base' next to Eden Rock. Equipment The IAC is issued with the late variations of the Gloster Gladiator, designed in the interwar periods between World War One and World War Two by the United Kingdom. The Gladiator is the main fighter variant of the force with the use of the Junkers Ju 88 bomber used by Nazi Germany during world war two. Notable Regiments 2nd Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles The First Chicken Goujon War Following the migrant crisis in Europe, Prime Minister William Martin proposed the idea of taking in 30 - 50 Syrian refugees. The proposal to the UN's General Assembly in November of 2016 was applauded and thus Spicy-Memia took in around 40 male migrants aged 16-25. These migrants were then conscripted into the King's Royal Migrant Rifles (now Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles). The 2nd Regiment of the Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles were deployed to the northern side of Luganville Island. The soldiers trekked for two weeks until they charged across the farmland outskirts and into the centre of Luganville. The 2nd Regiment successfully took the town and the port with ease and returned home as heroes. Medals and Awards * 11 x Emperor's Purple Fart Award * 15 x Imperial Sage Medals * 1 x Pimplepop Show's Regiment of the Month Award * 2 x Chicken Goujon Memorial Medals * 1 x Church of Sageism Award